Soleil, rois et chat
by Sakisha
Summary: Francis pleurs Napoléon. "On est en 2010, c'est un peu tard non ?" s'écrie Arthur qui venait lui rendre visite. Comment ? C'est pas le même ? CHAPITRE 2 EN LIGNE ! On passe en rated M. Hohoho !
1. Chapter 1

Cette fois j'arrive avec un petit os cent pour cent FrUk. ^^ J'adore ce couple, je trouve que c'est le meilleur de toute la série.

L'idée m'est venue comme ça, en tondant le gazon ! XD (comme quoi on ferait tout pour se distraire d'une tâche chiante). C'est pas du grand art, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.

_Disclaimer :_ Rien ne m'appartient. Hetalia est le bébé de son auteur. u_u

* * *

**Soleil, rois et chat.**

C'était une magnifique journée d'été en France. Le soleil brûlant inondait les places bondées de Paris et les fleurs éclataient de mille couleurs contre toutes les façades. Dans les quartiers extérieurs, les grands jardins feuillus donnaient l'impression de petits coins de paradis ensoleillés.

Arthur n'ayant pas la chance d'avoir le même temps chez lui, avait décidé de venir profiter de la chaleur de son pays voisin (dans tous les sens du terme) et avait sauté dans le train pour le rejoindre.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus et l'anglais avait décidé de lui faire une petite visite surprise vu qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire (même si honnêtement il avait une semaine de paperasse en retard sur son bureau, mais la dite paperasse s'étant accumulée parce que Francis lui manquait, il avait décidé que pour son bien et celui de son travail, il devait aller le voir.)

En arrivant chez lui, il sonna à la porte en déboutonnant un peu le haut de sa chemise. La différence de température en cette saison entre leur deux pays était tout de même flagrante, et une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que cela leur ferait gagner du temps. Il retint un sourire pervers. Oooh, comme il lui avait manqué son petit français ! Enfin, uhm… pas si petit que ça.

Personne ne répondit. Il sonna à nouveau et comme il n'eut aucune réponse, décida de faire le tour de la maison et de passer par le jardin. Par un temps pareil, il pouvait très bien être en train de s'occuper de ses rosiers qu'il aimait tant et qu'il chouchoutait presque autant que lui.

Après avoir passé un bosquet de groseilles et un plant de jonquilles, il aperçu la silhouette familière de son amant assise sur un banc, ses belles boucles blondes brillant au soleil. En s'approchant, il fronça les sourcils en voyant que le français semblait vouté, et une vague d'agacement l'envahi en constatant qu'il n'était pas seul. Penché vers lui et un bras enroulé autours de son épaule en signe de réconfort : Antonio.

Le british jura entre ses dents. Il ne manquait plus que lui ! Cela devait être une malédiction. Oui, cet espagnol avait du planifier sa venue pour les empêcher de se retrouver. Toujours dans ses pattes celui-là !

Arthur n'avait rien en particulier contre Antonio, mais il enviait parfois sa relation si proche avec Francis… ainsi que leurs frontières. Cela le rendait donc parfois un peu désagréable.

Mais plus il s'approchait, plus il s'inquiétait. Le français ne semblait pas aller bien. Antonio leva la tête et l'aperçu.

- Buenos días Arthur ! C'est rare que tu viennes ici !

L'anglais répondit par un grognement. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que ce basané foute le camp pour qu'il puisse profiter de son après-midi avec Francis. Mais ce dernier lui sembla très abattu lorsqu'il le salua.

- Bonjour Arthur…

Non mais attends… il n'avait pas l'air plus content que ça de le voir !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as _froggie_ ? demanda-t-il un peu trop précipitamment à son goût.

- Il a perdu Napoléon, lui répondit Espagne.

Il grinça des dents. _« C'est pas à toi que je posais la question. »_

- Euh… ce n'est pas nouveau ça_, isn't it_ ? À peu près 200 ans… c'est un peu tard pour se lamenter.

- Pas ce Napoléon là ! rit Antonio. Son chat !

- Quel chat ? Depuis quand tu as des chats toi ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant à France qui les regardait d'un air morne.

- J'en ai eu quelques uns, répondit-il. Mais ils finissent tous par partir ou mourir.

- _Sí _! approuva Antonio. À chaque fois ils meurent, ça le déprime, et il n'en adopte plus pour un siècle. Celui-là était resté pourtant plus de six mois, mais il n'est plus revenu depuis une semaine.

- Oh…

- Je ne comprends pas ! se lamenta Francis. Je m'en occupe bien pourtant ! Je les nourris, je les câline, je les dorlote et ensuite…

- Ils meurent.

- … partent. Antonio, tu pourrais atténuer ma douleur !

- _Perdón_…

Le français énuméra sur ses doigts.

- Louis s'est fait piétiner par un cheval, l'autre Louis est tombé malade est j'ai du le faire piquer, François est mort d'une infection d'une blessure, Henri s'est battu avec un autre chat et il s'est fait crever l'œil et est mort, Charles est mort d'une poussée de fièvre foudroyante, et maintenant, c'est Napoléon qui a disparu !

Il termina sa liste en une plainte déchirante.

- Doit être à Sainte-Hélène… marmonna Arthur qui était sidéré que son ennemi n'aie toujours pas remarqué la ressemblance troublante entre les morts de ses chats et de ses rois du même nom.

Antonio lui adressa un regard navré. Lui aussi avait remarqué.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as qu'a en adopter un autre !

- Il va encore partir, je le sens !

- Tu crois que c'est une malédiction ? souffla Arthur à Antonio.

- Peut-être. En tout cas, heureusement qu'il n'en a pas appelé un « Jeanne ».

Le british se figea et lança un regard de reproche à l'espagnol. Il ne fallait pas que Francis commence à penser à Jeanne d'Arc maintenant, il était déjà assez déprimé comme ça.

Il soupira d'agacement. Apparemment sa journée de retrouvailles et de plaisirs sans fins avec Francis semblait compromise... même beaucoup. Et tout ça à cause d'un _chat_. Pas qu'il n'aime pas les chats, mais il se sentit relégué au second plan. Il valait donc moins qu'un chat ? France pourrait tout aussi bien virer Antonio et se consoler avec lui…

Il secoua la tête. Apparemment cette histoire semblait vraiment lui faire de la peine mais il ne se voyait pas le consoler pour ça, il n'était pas d'humeur. Et puis son cher voisin semblait s'en occuper très bien. Il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

- Arthur ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? appela le blond.

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

.ooOoo.

Le même soir, on frappa à la porte de Francis. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, devant lui se tenait Angleterre qui lui tendait un panier en osier. Sans un mot et avec un regard interrogateur, il le prit et souleva la petite couverture. À l'intérieur se trouvait un petit chat avec de grands yeux verts.

- Que- ?

- Pour remplacer « Napoléon ».

Le français lança un regard surprit au british rougissant et qui semblait contrarié.

- Arthur, tu-

- Ne dis rien et garde-le. Un conseil : donne lui le nom de quelqu'un qui a eu une vie tranquille et révise tes cours d'Histoire (il tourna les talons). Ah, et aussi…(il se retourna, encore plus rouge) la prochaine fois que je viens te voir, tâche d'être libre _for me_! _Understood_ ? Je ne veux pas avoir à me re-déplacer pour rien ! Non mais franchement, tu me prends pour qui, _froggie _?

Et il partit dans la nuit en marmonnant ses injures locales.

Francis resta un moment sur son perron sans bouger, puis reporta son regard sur la petite boule de poils qui se tortillait dans le panier en le regardant avec de grands yeux mouillés. Il sourit et referma la porte.

Le même soir, dans son grand lit à baldaquin, Francis regardait le petit chaton jouer avec ses doigts qu'il s'amusait à attraper et à mordre avec ses minuscules quenottes. Il sourit, attendrit. Ce petit monstre semblait avoir du caractère, mais au moins, il avait apprécié sa cuisine, vu qu'il avait mangé comme quatre lorsqu'il l'avait nourri.

- Il faut que je te trouve un nom tu sais mon chéri ? Qu'est-ce qui te plairait ?

Le chat le regarda sans comprendre et se remit à jouer avec les plis des draps. Le français réfléchit.

- Voyons… Arthur a parlé d'un homme qui a eut une belle vie. Mais il faut que tu aie un nom de quelqu'un qui a fait de grandes et belles choses ! Tu veux un beau nom pas vrai ?

Le chat se roula sur le lit.

- Ça veut sûrement dire oui, sourit Francis. C'est bien, tu as le sens de la beauté, nous allons bien nous entendre. Mmmh… voyons… Charlemagne ?

Le chat le regarda bizarrement.

- Tu ne veux pas ? Dommage… bon, en même temps j'avoue que c'est un nom un peu étrange. C'est moins beau esthétiquement que Napoléon. Philipe ? Oh non… je ne les aimais pas beaucoup ceux-là, même si ils ont eu des belles vies. Tous les Philippes étaient assez énervants, toujours à me faire des reproches…

Le chaton avait arrêté de jouer avec son index et le regardait attentivement.

- Il te faut le nom de quelqu'un de grand… mmh… le roi Charles II ? Non, j'ai déjà utilisé Charles… Louis, comme Louis XIV ? Quoique lui, il a dilapidé le trésor royal pour construire Versailles, je ne lui en veux qu'à moitié, après tout ça à été une réussite, mais tu risquerais de chipoter sur les détails si je t'appelle comme ça. Voyoooons… un roi…. Comme le roi Ar…

Son visage s'illumina.

- Arthur ! Mais oui, c'est parfait !

Il regarda le chat droit dans les yeux.

- En plus tu lui ressemble. Tu as les mêmes yeux, tu aime ma cuisine et tu me mords dès que tu peux, ajouta-t-il, amusé en le voyant recommencer à mordiller son pouce. Tu veux t'appeler Arthur ?

Le chaton lui répondit par un petit miaulement aigu qu'il interpréta comme un oui enthousiaste.

- Parfait ! À partir de maintenant, tu répondras au nom d'Arthur.

Après encore quelques minutes de jeu, le chat se roula en boule et s'endormit tout contre lui. Le blond sourit à nouveau.

- Demain j'irai voir Arthur pour le remercier. Et il faudra que je le console, il avait l'air contrarié… Mmh… je le caresserai longuement et langoureusement et il se mettra à ronronner…

Un grand sourire pervers s'étala sur ses lèvres et il éteint la lumière. Demain allait être une belle et agréable journée.

* * *

_**Notes pour comprendre d'où je sors la mort des chats: **_(Bah oui, j'ai fais des recherches. Oui madame.)(Même si j'ai un peu transformé après...)

Louis V « Le Fainéant » est mort des suites d'une chute de cheval.

Louis IX est mort de maladie.

François Ier est mort suite à une maladie infectieuse du sang.

Henri II est mort des suites de blessures d'un tournoi.

Charles IX est mort des suites d'une pleurésie (maladie pulmonaire).

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? À votre avis, qu'est-ce que France va aller lui dire le lendemain pour le consoler ? XD


	2. Chapter 2

Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, fières lectrices (lecteurs ?), voici un chapitre DEUX !

Je sais, j'ai mis un temps fou, **Chibi-chan**… idem pour le mail. T_T Excuse-moi ! J'y réponds très bientôt, c'est juste que j'ai eu un grand chamboulement dans ma vie et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à autre chose. Encore pardon. Je ne te boude pas, je t'assure !

En tout cas, MERCI d'avoir beta-readé ce chapitre! ^^ Si il voit le jour c'est grâce à toi ! J'ai tenté quelques améliorations mais dans l'ensemble c'est assez la même chose. Encore merci !

J'étais censée faire une fic de noël mais je suis vraiment en retard… mais je vais tout de même essayer !

Maintenant, place au chapitre ! Enjoy !

* * *

Le temps filait à la vitesse de l'éclair et le français ne trouvait pas la moindre parcelle de temps pour rendre visite à son Anglais bougon préféré. Une montagne de travail lui était tombée sur le dos sans prévenir. Apparemment son président n'arrivait pas à tout gérer tout seul et l'appelait à la rescousse.

Il avait soupiré au téléphone.

« Vous êtes _sûr_ que je dois venir ? avait-il demandé, sa valise pour l'Angleterre à la main.

- Il vous demande, il dit que c'est urgent !

- Et vous, vous ne pouvez pas l'aider ?

- Il ne veut pas m'écouter. Il dit qu'il ne peut rien faire sans vous !

- Et vous le croyez ?

- Non, nous sommes persuadés que vous allez lui donner les mêmes conseils que nous mais vous le connaissez… il est borné. Oooh, alleeez, venez !

- ….. »

Aussi, le blond avait été forcé de rester chez lui, se faisant appeler à l'aide à chaque fois qu'il essayait de faire un pas de plus en direction de son voisin. Son petit chat lui rappelait chaque soir qu'il devait attendre sa visite et il s'en voulait de plus en plus. Arthur était parti avec un regard qui disait clairement « Cours-moi après, _stupid frog_ !» et Francis avait trouvé ça terriblement craquant, mais voilà, il n'avait pas pu le faire et cherchait la moindre ouverture pour lui courir après et le remercier de son cadeau. Cadeau qui était à l'instant même en train de le regarder avec de grands yeux mouillés pour qu'il s'occupe de lui.

La nation posa sa plume et se pencha à terre pour caresser le chat.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. Grand-frère a du travail, tu dois attendre un peu.

Le chat sembla comprendre et repartit, les oreilles basses, vexé qu'on ne lui porte que si peu d'attention.

En le regardant partir ainsi, Francis visualisa son cadet faire de même et constata encore une fois à quel point le chaton ressemblait au vrai Arthur. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, embêté.

Après tout, si ça se trouvait, Arthur n'était absolument pas vexé et-

….

La pensée était tellement absurde qu'il n'avait même pas eu la force de la terminer. Bien sûr, qu'Arthur devait être vexé, fier comme il était. Et puis même s'il se la jouait dur, il n'attendait que ça : que Francis s'occupe de lui. Il était trop timide pour faire le premier pas, il le savait, mais il valait mieux ne pas le lui faire remarquer.

D'un geste agacé, il repoussa la paperasse loin de lui et se leva. Ça attendrait demain ! Il avait beau être une nation qui était censée être au service de son gouvernement, il avait aussi une vie privée, et donc, _des priorités_. Le commerce des porte-clés souvenirs en grève pouvait bien attendre un jour ou deux !

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était tout de même trop tard pour partir. Dommage, arriver en pleine nuit aurait été romantique mais vu qu'il avait encore une nouvelle grève de transport, il risquait d'arriver le lendemain à midi. Mieux valait oublier l'idée.

De _temps en temps_, il arrivait à France de se demander quand est-ce que son peuple avait pris cette mauvaise habitude. Les grèves… il ne se souvenait pas avoir tant donné l'exemple, enfin… pas si souvent.

Malgré tout, il voulu appeler Angleterre quand même. Entendre sa voix, tenter de s'expliquer… Il ne voulait pas passer pour un ingrat et savait à quel point le blond pouvait être rancunier. Il ne voulait pas être à l'origine d'une nouvelle dispute.

Pas de réponse.

- Son portable doit être éteint, soupira le blond.

- _No_, _it's just that I don't have battery anymore. _

- AAAAAH !

Perdant quasiment l'équilibre en se retournant, France crut bien faire une crise cardiaque.

- A-Ar-Arthur ? Toi !

- _Yes, me._

Debout dans le couloir, le plus jeune le toisait d'un air agacé.

- M-mais comment es-tu entré ?

- Par la porte. Elle était ouverte. N'importe qui pourrait rentrer chez toi, _stupid frenchie_ ! Si tu te fais agresser dans ton sommeil, ne compte pas sur moi pour te plaindre.

- Oh, si c'est par toi, ça ne me dérangerait pas ! plaisanta le Français qui se ravisa en voyant l'air peu avenant de son homologue. Euh, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

…..

Mais POURQUOI il demandait ça ? Il aurait d'abord dû lui demander ce qu'il faisait là ! Non, il aurait d'abord dû s'excuser ! Vite !

- _Okay_, bougonna le blond en se tournant vers l'entrée de la cuisine.

Francis lui attrapa le bras.

- Attends.

L'Anglais se figea, le visage toujours tourné vers la porte. France savait qu'il attendait des explications. Il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait plus recontacté.

- Je... je voulais venir te voir, je t'assure. Le lendemain ma valise était prête, assura-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur le fin poignet.

Aucune réponse. Il continua.

- Je voulais aussi te remercier, oui, ton cadeau m'a fait incroyablement plaisir, tu ne sais pas à quel point, mais… il y a eu mon président, et les grèves, et-

- C'est TOUJOURS comme ça ! explosa le petit british. _ALWAYS !_ Tu as toujours les mêmes excuses, ton président, ou tes _fuckings strikes_ ! J'en ai assez, si tu ne veux pas venir, dis-le clairement et ne me fais pas poireauter chez moi comme un idiot ! Je déteste qu'on se fiche de moi, tu devrais le savoir _stupi_- mmh ! Mmpf-mmh ! Mmg… ! Pffaa, mais qu'est-ce que TU FAIS ! hurla-t-il en s'essuyant les lèvres de sa manche.

Francis toucha ses propres lèvres du bout des doigts en se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise de plus. L'Anglais semblant bien parti pour déverser un déluge d'insultes, il avait pensé que couper court à la discussion en l'embrassant arrangerait les choses tout en lui montrant qu'il était désolé et voulait se racheter, mais il semblerait qu'Arthur soit toujours aussi réceptif à sa conception du romantisme qu'un Italien à qui l'on proposerait un pays sans pâtes.

- Arthur, calme-toi, je t'ai juste embrassé.

- Tu as surtout fourré ta langue dans ma bouche sans permission oui !

- Oh, n'exagère pas, je t'ai _léché_ la lèvre, je n'ai rien fait rentrer ! De toute façon je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu avec tes dents continuellement serrées !

- Pardon ! Je commence à en avoir assez que tu te serves de moi pour _ça_ à chaque fois que ça t'arrange !

- On a déjà eu cette discussion Arthur ! Tu sais très bien que notre relation va au-delà de ça, alors cesse de toujours me traiter de pervers !

- C'est exactement ce que tu es pourtant ! _A stupid and egoist pervert! _Je… je t'ai attendu moi ! Des semaines, et RIEN ! Et maintenant que je reviens la première chose qui t'intéresse c'est-

- Arthur, arrête ça ! Et cesse de me faire ces yeux là, tu n'es pas crédible, tu es rouge tomate !

_- SHUT UP ! And let me go !_ s'écria-t-il en désignant son poignet toujours emprisonné.

- Arthur, cesse de te conduire comme un enfant !

- Arrête avec tes « Arthur » à tout bout de champ ! s'écria le british, l'hystérie montant dans sa voix. Tu m'énerves ! J'en ai marre de toi tu entends ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je suis venu ici, je repars !

Il fut alors plaqué contre le torse du blond et sentit ses lèvres reprendre possession des siennes, mais avec autorité cette fois. Il n'osa pas bouger, attendant que la prise sur sa taille se desserre mais elle ne se desserra pas. Les lèvres gourmandes de Francis dévoraient les siennes avec une ardeur qu'il croyait avoir oubliée, et il fut vite entraîné, plus ou moins contre son gré, dans cette vague de passion.

Ses mains agrippèrent la chemise de son aîné, les pressant un peu plus l'un contre l'autre et malgré le ballet endiablé de leurs deux langues et son esprit de plus en plus réticent à réfléchir, il tenta de rassembler ses idées. Il ne devait pas laisser le Français s'en tirer comme ça une fois de plus. Il voulait des explications, des _vraies_.

S'écartant finalement, il évita le regard bleuté et brillant de son amant qui semblait lui insuffler des idées indécentes.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ?

- Je ne t'ai pas menti. J'ai eu des empêchements.

Le British fronça les sourcils et le Français posa gentiment sa main sur son visage.

- J'ignore ce que tu t'imagines Arthur, mais je comptais vraiment venir et j'étais justement sur le point de t'appeler pour m'excuser. Je n'avais aucune raison de t'éviter après un si joli et gentil cadeau… encore qu'il est très goinfre ce chenapan mais c'est accessoire ! sourit-il.

Et devant la petite moue contrariée de l'Anglais, il ne résista pas un instant de plus pour attendre une réponse et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lèvres qui semblèrent hésiter puis répondirent avec ardeur à son étreinte.

Tant pis, il allait le croire pour cette fois.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de la chambre du Français se refermait et deux corps collés l'un à l'autre tombaient lourdement sur le lit. Une passion trop longtemps mise au placard les dévorait. Les mains se faufilaient sous les vêtements, usant de tous les moyens pour les retirer, les bouches se dévoraient, avides de la saveur de l'autre qui leur avait tant manqué.

« Cette fois, pensa Arthur, c'était de vraies retrouvailles. »

Prenant pour une fois totalement les devants, il déboutonna rapidement le pantalon de son rival qui rit doucement contre son oreille.

- Pressé ?

- _Yes_, susurra-t-il avec envie. Ça fait bien trois mois non ?

- En effet…(il écarta le col de la chemise du petit blond) mais…(il se mit à parsemer de baisers le cou offert)…tu ne crois pas que…(puis la clavicule)…nous devrions en profiter un maximum ? Au lieu d'aller trop vite…

L'Anglais grogna, son impatience habituelle reprenant le dessus, mais décida de capituler. Quand Francis voulait prendre son temps et le faire s'impatienter, il y arrivait toujours. Il se laissa tomber sur les oreillers.

- D'accord, mais ne mets pas des heures à te décider non plus, _stupid frenchie_.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Arthur.

Avec un immense sourire, Francis termina de le déshabiller et se mit à parcourir chaque parcelle du corps offert sous lui, laissant sa bouche redessiner les courbes, les creux et les virages qu'il semblait redécouvrir malgré leur familiarité. Pour une fois, son amant le laissait faire sans se plaindre ou râler parce qu'il mettait trop de temps. Il en aurait miaulé de plaisir !

Malgré sa propre impatience il résista à ses envies, se délectant des réactions de son amant plus que jamais sensible à ses caresses. Sa langue atteignit bientôt le pli de la cuisse de l'Anglais qui se cambra d'impatience, l'encourageant à aller plus vite. Evidemment, le Français sourit et s'en éloigna, retournant taquiner son nombril.

Pour une fois, Arthur se laissa aller, et à tel point qu'il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose de très petit et très rugueux passait à répétition sur sa cheville. Après avoir ouvert les yeux, il fit un bond en arrière en criant.

- _What the fuck ! Francis ! Your cat !_

Le blond qui venait de se prendre un coup de cuisse dans la tête et qui n'était pas très content mit un moment à assimiler ce que son amant lui criait. Lorsqu'il tourna finalement la tête, il tomba nez à truffe avec Arthur qui léchait la cheville de son cadet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? sourit-il tendrement. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Aaah, mais ce n'est pas pour les petits chatons innocents ça.

- _Damn cat_…. Il m'a fait peur.

- Allons, ne me dis pas qu'un pauvre petit chat de rien du tout a effrayé l'Empire Britannique ! se moqua le Français, goguenard. D'autant plus que c'est toi qui m'as amené cet amour à la maison !

Le british se renfrogna et détourna la tête, ses oreilles se colorant de rouge. Il avait plusieurs phrases cassantes en tête pour le remettre à sa place mais il venait de lui montrer une nouvelle fois qu'il était content de son cadeau. Cadeau qui se mit à remonter le long de sa jambe jusque vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse, à peu près à l'endroit ou se trouvait la main du français.

- Q-que….Francis ! Enlève-le !

Le blond se mit à glousser alors que le chaton observait avec curiosité le… spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il se demanda alors si, à défaut de ressembler à Arthur, le chat ne commençait pas à lui ressembler à lui. Le chaton posa ses pattes sur l'intérieur de la cuisse du blond en poussant un petit miaulement interrogateur.

- France ! Je t'ai dit de l'enlever ! s'égosillait Arthur qui semblait suffoquer d'indignation et de honte que tout être autre que Francis aie présentement son visage à cet endroit de son anatomie. Même si c'était un chat.

- Allons allons, Arthur, ce n'est pas bien… ! réprimanda-t-il gentiment en caressant le sommet de la tête du félin qui se mit à ronronner.

- Eh, tu m'écoutes ! Que…. ? France..., commença-t-il d'une voix menaçante, comment est-ce que tu viens de l'appeler ?

Son aîné fit semblait de ne pas l'avoir entendu et essaya de soulever le chaton pour le poser ailleurs mais ce dernier semblait réticent. Il se sentait bien là où il était. Sans doute parce que c'était bien chaud…

- France ! Réponds sale buveur de jus de raisin !

- Hé ! Je ne te permets pas d'insulter mes délicieux vins, Monsieur je-bois-de-l'eau-avec-des-plantes-dedans !

- Rien à battre, réponds à ma question !

Le Français fit mine de bouder et se leva pour aller poser le chat sur une chaise un peu plus loin.

- Mets-le dehors !

- Ah, ça non. Je le connais, si je fais ça il va être frustré et va gratter à la porte pendant des heures.

Il remonta sur le lit et se plaça sensuellement au dessus de l'Anglais, un sourire lubrique plaqué sur les lèvres.

- Et pour ce qui est de son nom, je le lui ai donné pour ses beaux yeux verts, si semblables aux tiens, _my love_.

Il prit délicatement son menton entre ses doigts et l'embrassa doucement.

Dieu qu'il lui avait manqué...

Il retourna à son précédent ouvrage, cette fois comblant son amant en accédant à toutes ses requêtes, aussi précipitées soient-elles.

Il sentit les doigts de son cadet agripper ses cheveux alors que ses gémissements se faisaient plus aigus et il arqua encore un peu plus ses doigts pour toucher à nouveau ce point qui lui faisait perdre la tête et qui l'offrait complètement à lui.

Si un quelconque voisin ou une yaoiste était passé cette nuit là dans le jardin de France, il aurait eu une superbe vue sur la fenêtre de sa chambre à coucher et de quoi assouvir des semaines de fantasmes. À condition bien sûr d'être monté dans l'arbre pour être à la bonne hauteur. Il était plus de minuit et les deux corps ondulaient toujours, collés l'un contre l'autre. Des gémissements emplissaient la pièce plongée dans le noir à l'exception d'une petite lampe de chevet que le Français avait absolument voulu laisser allumée pour pouvoir mieux regarder son amant. Une fine couche de transpiration les recouvrait et Arthur avait à présent de nombreuses marques rouges partout sur son corps.

Le souffle lui manquait, ses gémissements mouraient dans sa gorge à chaque poussée du Français qui avait enterré son visage dans son cou, signe qu'il commençait lui aussi à perdre pied. L'Anglais resserra la prise de ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant et se sentit partir lui aussi lorsque son regard accrocha quelque chose. Il poussa une sorte de cri étranglé en tentant d'attirer l'attention de son aîné qui se redressa brusquement.

- Quoi !

Interrompu en plein élan de jouissance, il ne pouvait guère être plus subtil pour s'enquérir de ce gênait son amant. Tout ce qu'il avait compris c'était qu'il s'était soudainement complètement braqué, comme si il avait appuyé sur le bouton «redémarrer» pour en revenir au tout début. Et Francis n'avait absolument pas envie de tout recommencer au point où il en était, ah ça non !

Le petit blond, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles pointa du doigt quelque chose derrière lui. Il se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Le chat les regardait intensément, incroyablement intéressé. Et apparemment, cela dérangeait fortement son cadet.

- Oh, on s'en fiche ! lâcha-t-il. Laisse-le regarder !

Et pour couper court à toute protestation de l'Anglais, il happa à nouveau ses lèvres et reprit son mouvement du bassin. Même s'il restait ennuyé par cette paire d'yeux derrière eux, Arthur se laissa bien vite emporter dans cet élan de passion et embrassa son amant en retour avec tout autant de ferveur. La nuit n'était pas encore terminée.

.oOo.

Le lendemain, les deux nations traînèrent au lit toute la matinée, parlant de leur travail respectif et de leurs collègues, savourant le simple fait d'être ensemble. L'Anglais avait beau habituellement ne pas être un grand bavard, il ressentait tout à coup le besoin de raconter tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers mois. Le chat s'était glissé entre eux après qu'ils se soient endormis et Arthur, malgré qu'il n'ait toujours pas accepté le nom que le Français lui avait donné, avait commencé à jouer avec tout en parlant avec lui.

- Tu aurais quand même pu le sortir.

- Allons, mon lapin, ce n'est qu'un chat. Si cela avait été une vraie personne j'aurais compris que tu sois gêné mais…. (son regard se voila un instant). En fait nous pourrions essayer, cela me plairait bien de tenter à troi- argh ! Ça fait mal !

- N'y pense même pas, _froggie_ ! cracha le british, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles à la perspective que son rival fasse venir Espagne, ou même pire, Prusse pour mater ou se joindre à eux.

- Dommage…

Il y eut un silence puis Francis, en caressant le chat qui jouait avec son doigt, reprit :

- De toute façon il a adoré regarder. Cela avait l'air de beaucoup l'intéresser.

- Ne dis pas ça comme si tu venais de donner une leçon de vie à ton enfant, c'est désolant. Il n'a rien dû comprendre à ce qui se passait.

- Il est très intelligent tu sais. Je suis certain qu'il a compris.

- Tss… n'importe quoi.

- On parie ? le défia le blond.

Le plus jeune ricana.

- On ne pourra jamais vérifier, imbécile.

- Même. On parie ? S'il a bien compris, je gagne et tu me fais un strip-tease intégral sur fond de Madonna.

- Et puis quoi encore? …Bon, d'accord. Et si je gagne tu vas au prochain meeting avec une robe rose. À fleurs. Et avec des dentelles.

Ils se serrèrent la main d'un air entendu, puis se levèrent pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

.oOo.

Onze mois plus tard, Angleterre était assis à son bureau en train de trier son courrier de la semaine, et il aperçu un petit colis. Après avoir reconnu la délicate écriture de Francis sur l'étiquette à son nom, il l'ouvrit, les sourcils froncés de méfiance. À l'intérieur se trouvait une carte.

_« Mon cher Arthur, _

_Te souviens-tu de notre pari au sujet de notre influence « néfaste » sur mon chaton ? Je sais que c'était il y a longtemps, mais je suis sûr que malgré l'âge ta mémoire n'est pas encore si défaillante. Bref, tout cela pour te dire qu'en ce mois de juin, il a été en chaleur pour la première fois (c'était d'ailleurs très amusant à observer, on aurait dit qu'il faisait sa puberté, c'était mignon~ !)Et je l'ai bientôt vu avec un des chats de ma voisine. Il lui faisait la cour. Avec classe d'ailleurs ! Il a certainement dû prendre exemple sur moi… ! Et une semaine plus tard je les ai surpris en train de… suivre les lois de la nature, je suis sûr que tu vois ce que je veux dire. _

_Donc voilà, nous avons la réponse à notre pari, j'espère que tu es content._

_(…) »_

Arthur leva les yeux de sa lecture, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Oh oui, il était content. Le prochain meeting était dans deux semaines et il aurait le plaisir de voir Francis se ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Encore qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que ce stupide pari puisse un jour se vérifier. Il bu une gorgée de son thé et jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au contenu du paquet. Il faillit s'étrangler en y trouvant des dessous affriolants, dégoulinants de dentelles rose et noir.

Un porte-jarretelle coincé entre deux doigts, il reprit la carte pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête du Français.

_« (…)_

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Francis B._

_PS : Au fait, t'avais-je dit que le chat de ma voisine était un mâle ? _

_Je suis sûr que tu sauras trouver une chanson qui ira bien lorsque tu te déshabilleras avec ces dentelles. Sois sûr de les mettre mon lapin~ ! Disons, le soir après le meeting ? J'ai hâte d'y être !»_

…

_- F**************CK !_

_

* * *

_

Vous aviez deviné ? XD Dites-moi donc ! (comment ? je devrais faire encore le chapitre du strip-tease ? O.o' sérieux ?)


End file.
